The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for e.g. computers and/or computer components, such as memory modules, plug-in boards, hard disks etc.
Within the computer business the number of thefts of particularly the internal components of the computers, such as the memory modules, processors, hard disks etc. has risen considerably lately, which naturally poses serious problems for those affected.
It is already known from EP-A2-687 968 to use a circuit in a computer which in connection with start-ups of the computer automatically displays information on personal ownership. The identity data are stored in a non-volatile memory and the identity is checked at each start-up of the system. However, the circuit does not prevent an unauthorised person from direct use of the computer, nor does it prevent computer components from being stolen.
In order to remedy this problem the inventors provide a system making unauthorised use of stolen computer equipment impossible.
Consequently one object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device which makes unauthorised use of stolen computers or computer parts substantially more difficult.
This object is obtained by means of a device as defined in claim 1.